VoiceMail
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: He never answered his phone anymore. All he got was voicemail. Character death mentioned, three couples: MarcoAce, ZoroLuffy, OneSided!IzoThatch


**Voice Mail**

 **Summary: He never answered his phone anymore. All he got was voicemail.**

 **AN: Character deaths mentioned…**

 **~?~?~?~**

 _"Hey, it Ace. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message. Marco, if it's you, just come over, you don't have to call me to talk to me!" *Beep~_

Marco sifted through his paperwork. "Ace, it's Marco; I can't come over tonight," he said, signing another sheet, "I just got overtime. I'll try to call later. Bye."

 _"Why do I got to do this Nami?" - "Just do it!" - "Hm? What do I say?" - "Luffy!"_

Zoro chuckled, shaking his head at the voicemail. "Luffy, it's Zoro; you haven't called in a while," Zoro looked out his window into the dark, "And you haven't visited. Are you okay? Call me as soon as you can."

 _"Thatch here! I'm not answering 'cause I'm out living my life! Find me and you can join me!"_

Izo sighed, "Hey Thatch, you know it's me," he said, "I was thinking of getting a new haircut, come over and you can help me decide. Yea?"

 **~Marco &Ace~**

Marco sighed, locking his front door behind him as he walked into his and his boyfriend's shared apartment. Today was such a long day; way too fucking long. He was exhausted. Marco couldn't wait to go home and bask in his boyfriend's natural warmth. Ready to sleep away the stress of that day only to regain it the next day.

"I'm home," Marco said needlessly, it was midnight, if anyone was there, they'd be asleep.

Marco walked into his room and sighed sadly; the bed was empty again. Mechanically, Marco pulled his clothes off, leaving himself in his boxer, before he lied down in the empty bed. The king sized bed was cold, and lonely. It was so big with him just in it. Marco reach for his phone, dialing a number that he could type without looking.

 _"Hey, it Ace. I can't come to the phone right now so leave a message. Marco, if it's you, just come over, you don't have to call me to talk to me!" *Beep~_

As expected.

A tear slid down Marco's face and he bit his lip while hiding his eyes with his free hand. "Ace… I miss you…"

 **~Zoro &Luffy~**

 _A head tilted with an innocent expression. "Whatcha doin' Zoro?" he asked._

 _Zoro chuckled. "Recording," he said, his voice offscreen as he held the camera._

 _"Recording what?" Luffy asked._

 _"The concert," Zoro said, then appeared in screen as he hook his arm around Luffy's shoulders. "Say cheeze."_

 _"Cheeze!" Luffy beamed, Zoro kissing his cheek._

Zoro chuckled, watching as the video progress; the two of them watching their friend, Brook, stole the audience that night. Luffy was sitting on his shoulders, cheering the loudest, Zoro was under him, recording Luffy more than he was the concert. Such happy times.

Zoro frowned. Happy…

He reached over blindly and picked up his phone, dialing his favorite set of numbers.

 _"Why do I got to do this Nami?" - "Just do it!" - "Hm? What do I say?" - "Luffy!"_

"Luffy, I was just watching one of our videos," Zoro said, smiling as another tape came on. "You should come over. We'll watch them together- Oh, your favorite one. Remember when…"

Zoro continued the one sided conversation; redialing the number when his time ran out. Unconsciously, tears streamed down his face, his smiling dropping as he spoke until he was in tears.

"...Where are you…?"

 **~Izo &Thatch~**

Izo stared from his seat at the bar table, owned by his father Whitebeard; staring at a picture on the wall. The picture was of a man, Thatch, who was the original owner of the bar. Izo sipped from his scotch, before picking his phone up and dialing.

 _"Thatch here! I'm not answering 'cause I'm out living my life! Find me and you can join me!"_

"Thatch," Izo breathed, staring at the photo. "Why didn't I tell you? Why didn't I suck it up and tell you how I felt? Why won't you answer? How would of answered…?"

Tears streamed down his face. "...Why couldn't I say 'I love you'?"

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm so morbid. I read a story similar to this where Luffy and Zoro were dying, without the other knowing, and they made a last call to each other. They had their last conversation and then died simultaneously. I also read one where Luffy was communicating to Zoro through the dead with his phone.**

 **It's all so sad…**

 **Til next time,**

 **Ja ne.**


End file.
